Risha
"'Make new friends but keep the old; one is silver, the other gold.' Thanks a million, dahling! XOXO, Risha" Risha is a recurring character in the Cake Mania game series and the protagonist in Fashion Forward. She lives in Hollywood following her successful directorial debut in Bakersfield. She remains a close friend of Jill and Jack. Personality Just as bubbly as her friend, Risha goes the extra mile, trying to catch the attention of others with innovating ideas about everything. In a group of friends, she's the one that rants about style, and looking as much as feeling good about everything in life. She sees life in color and tries to have everyone feel the exact same way. Appearance Average height with tanned skin, Risha also has the looks of a model and almost acts so. She has short brunette almost reddish hair (with a yellow streak in Fashion Forward.) She also has blue eyes. In game, her clothes vary as well as her hairstyle. Biography Early Life Risha grew up in Bakersfield, being Jill's childhood friend. While they didn't share the same passions, they both were good to each other and often helped each other out whenever they needed to, such as Risha trying to get Jill customers and Jill helping Risha with her ideas of any kind. As soon as they graduated from high school, both girls took off from Bakersfield to pursue their dreams, each going their own way. Cake Mania 2 Risha had just started a small business in a big city. Seeing her profits falling, she came up with the idea to turn the place into a bakery, one she named "Tarts." Knowing little about pastries, she calls up to Jill for help, and on more than one occasion. Jill doesn't refuse, and even shows Risha the ropes so that she can work on the place on her own. Eventually, the small hip shop grows successful, calling the attention of film stars and singers, and many other types of people. Cake Mania 3 With their friends, Risha helps Jill get ready for her wedding. In all the stress, the Time Bender breaks, sending Risha and the rest of the friends back in time. Jill follows, able to find Risha in the Forbidden City. After managing to feed everyone, Jill pulls Risha and finds the others, getting back to their time. Cake Mania: Main Street Risha gets a call from Jill of help to help reinvent Main Street before its teared down. Her hometown in Bakersfield, Risha doesn't refuse and goes to help her. Risha opens then a flower shop in Main Street to help increase the profits and add to Main Street, turning it into a hit. Cake Mania: Lights, Camera, Action! Like Jill, Risha looks forward to the coming of the kids. Like Jack, however, she worries about Jill's well-being. It adds on to the filmmakers arriving into town, to which she quickly grows curious and spends a lot of time attending to the set. Risha then opens a boutique, where it helps for the filmmakers wardrobe department. When the director of the film quits, Risha takes the helm, balancing her boutique and finishing the film herself. She's able to finish just in time as Jill gives birth to Rose and Oliver, being there for her friend. Additionally, the film helps Risha earn instant fame. Fashion Forward Following her success of the film in Bakersfield, Risha moves to Hollywood to start a clothing line. However, her ideas are rejected, and Risha starts slowly to prove that fashion is a thing for everyone, garnering more attention than ever. Trivia * Risha is the only known childhood friend of Jill. * She's the only character to have her own series outside of the Cake Mania game ''series ''and to be its protagonist. * She's the only character who does a variety of different works. * Risha thinks Jack is a twit. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters